Final Confrontation Harry potter
by improvidiot
Summary: The Harry Potter series could end many ways, rest assured, it won't end like this.


**The Final Confrontation**

_I'd like to thank JKR for creating the characters I am about to borrow._

The end of The Harry potter Series is coming, rest assured it won't end like this, to bring you up to date, in this version, harry has just finished destroying the sixth of seven Horcruxes when he comes face to face with her who must not be name.

Harry could not believe he was standing there, it was too soon, he wasn't ready, it wasn't time yet, yet there he stood.

Harry attempted to move but couldn't, the original shock had surpassed and he realized he had been immobilized, not killed, but immobilized. Voldemort had used the _Stupefy_ charm and now an ever approaching Voldemort was standing four feet in front of him with a smug look on his face. No death eaters, no members of the Order, just a little boy named Harry and an older boy named Tom. Harry needed to remember that, in the end Lord Voldemort was only a person, a (semi)human being, a boy named Tom.

"We've come a long way." Voldemort muttered in a soft voice with a maniacal smile, it was the first time Harry had seen him smile, it was probably the first time anyone had.

Voldemort flicked his wrist and away flew Harry's wand, and then Voldemort spoke quite softly again. Harry wondered why he hadn't been killed.

He began "Before I finish this I believe you deserve to know why, why it all happened, yes there was the power but it was quite a bit more than that, it only seems fair you know the truth before I end this."

Harry's eye were darting around, looking for the mistake Voldemort had made, looking for something, he found it. It was brutish and not exactly wizardly, but it might work, it had to.

"I owe you a great deal of thanks, I currently hold more of my soul than I have for quite some time, I am missing only a fraction now, and with my reign of power now in place, everything is perfect." Harry attempted to look confused so as to bide time, but then remembered he couldn't move so the dumbfounded look of surprise and terror from first sighting Voldemort remained on his face and he continued to not move.

Voldemort smiled wryly "Your mother was weak, she died without knowing the larger picture, she didn't see the world as it was to become, she was an unfortunate loss."

Now Harry was genuinely surprised, could Voldemort truly express remorse?

Voldemort now gleaming with self confidence, practically gloating spouted off."You haven't figured it out yet have you Harry? The reason I chose you so many years ago. It was a little bold of you to assume that I would choose you over Neville Longbottom so easily without first researching all the facts, why could it have been so easy for me to choose you? Think Mr. Potter think."

It angered him that Voldemort had referred to him as Mr. Potter, in Harry's eyes, Voldemort had not earned that right. Harry's first thought was that he was 'the boy who lived,' and that's why he was chosen but then he remembered, that back then he wasn't, back then he was just a boy, one like any other. He felt stupid having never questioned this, the question he should have been asking himself the entire time, 'why me?' Dumbledore had posed it once, and an answer had never really been given, now it never will, Harry reminded himself.

"It is a little known fact that I was the most skilled Animagus at my school, not just in my class, or in my year, but counting the teachers aswell. On a whim I could transform into a variety of animals, not just one, and I had even mastered something no other wizard or witch had, I could become other people, more specifically other people whom were more extensively 'connected' than I." Harry continued to labour in the position he was in, Voldemort noticed this and flicked his wrist and with that Harry fell to the ground like a heap of rocks.

"You're not going anywhere anyways." Voldemort said softly, again through a wry smile.

"Just kill me." Harry said, attempted to sound heroic, but upon reflection it just sounding suicidal, considering how many people the Lord had killed to date. No not the lord, one mustn't think like Harry reminded himself, that his name is Tom and he is only a boy. Harry tried again.

"Just kill me Tom."

As if remembering old classmates Voldemort said "I keep telling you that is not my name, only you and Dumbledore have called me that since my resurgence, and I haven't been Tom Marvolo Riddle, for quite some time. But I shan't kill you, not yet at least. I must at the very least, first finish my story, now sit and shut up." He flicked his wrist again and Harry started to listen and then realized what was happening, he had been put under the Imperius, the odds were in his favor now, he sat and shut up, but this would only be temporary. Harry was getting ready to make his move. He had been trained to break the Imperius curse and would do so again momentarily.

Voldemort continued "like I was saying I could become other people, and I preferred to be people who knew people, I had my friends, but not enough real friends; I needed power of a different sort, so I chose my first victim, James Potter."

Harry froze, well he was already frozen, but he continued to freeze, even though he could break the Imperius at any time. Harry had never compared the ages of Voldemort and his father, he didn't even know who as older and who was younger, he yearned to know more, and here in front of Harry stood his arch nemesis, and since Harry had grown up in the Muggle world, Harry couldn't help but think, 'I can't believe I caught him monologuing.' Voldemort began pacing back and forth, practically paying Harry no mind, and telling him everything.

Voldemort explained "Though several years my junior, James had three things I wanted, real friends, a place to belong and the love of a beautiful girl, your mother, I envied him, and I hated him for that. So I did what I had done my entire life when people had things I wanted, I took them, I took his life. When I wanted I would leave him unconscious in a bathroom stall and journey throughout the day creating mischief under the surname 'prongs' later when it was time to retake my place in the world as the 'up and coming young Lord Voldemort', I would awaken your father and wipe his memory of what had _actually_ transpired, and fill in the blanks with what I had done in the mean time. Unfortunately your father was a very strong, smart man, and eventually he had to be done away with."

Harry was pleased; the older and more popular boy envied his father, because he had real friends. Harry then got thinking about Ron and Hermione, he then shoved the thought from his mind, he mustn't think of that right now. Now more pressing things were at hand. The item he had seen at Voldemort's feet was still there, not a wand or any sort of traditionally means of wizardly attack, but a long wooden stick brought to a point at one end, Voldemort had cast aside Harry's wand, but Voldemort forgot there were other sorts of weapons.

Harry could contain himself no longer he cast aside the Imperius curse, and in a flash of a moment he had picked up the stick and driven it into Voldemort's chest, Voldemort dropped his wand and attempted to grab his ribcage, but with Harry on top of him this proved to be very difficult, the pair of them tumbled to the ground with a thud, instantly Voldemort's breathing had begun to labour.

Harry bellowed "You were a weak boy, and that's why you chose me, because it was convenient to kill my father. You are a disgrace."

Voldemort paused for a moment and then laughed, and with seemingly minimal effort he cast Harry aside and then began to rise to a sitting position at an incredible rate for a man who had just been stabbed, "Stupid boy, after being given all the necessary information, you still jump to the incorrect conclusion, remember after the _Evada Kedavra_ for yourself and myself being mortally stabbed we two remain, one can live while the other survives."

Harry was trying to put it all together and then came up blank, he wanted to grab the piece of wood again and jam it this time into his heart, but more so than that, he wanted to understand.

Through pained and exasperated breath, Voldemort said, "I was living your father's life intermittently, but why did I choose you?"

Voldemort's breathing was still deteriorating, through heavy inhalation and exhalation he released, "Harry," another laboured breath "I am your father." (writer's note: I am so sorry, but I couldn't resist)

"NO!" Harry screamed as it all became blindingly clear. Then under his breath muttered "only one can live while the other survives." And then Harry realized that the final Horcrux was here, in this room, this Trophy of Voldemort's life, esisted in himself. He was what was keeping Voldemort alive. Harry looked at Tom Marvolo Riddle sitting there, breathing heavily, staying alive and practically laughing through it all and Harry hated him, more than anything he had ever known, at this moment Harry knew hate and it blinded him of all else, in this moment, he could kill. He looked at his feet and there rested the piece of wood which Harry had stabbed Voldemort with, and, very slowly, Harry picked it up again.

"Haven't you learned yet." Said Voldemort, "you can't kill me."

"That's true." Replied Harry, "But I can kill me."

With all his might Harry drove the piece of wood into his stomach, withdrew it and drove it in again. He looked at Voldemort for the final time, and in Voldemort's eyes, in Tom's eyes, Harry saw fear. Harry was going to die here, but he wasn't alone in that, and that alone made this the greatest day of his life. Together they drifted into unconsciousness, neither would awaken again. One cannot live while the other survives. With a Smile on his face, Harry, wondered what his mother and father were like, he would know in a short time.


End file.
